


Espérame ahí, elfo.

by Sycaramatsu64



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Everyone is Dead, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm so sorry Kurt, Logan (2017), M/M, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sycaramatsu64/pseuds/Sycaramatsu64
Summary: Un año antes de los acontecimientos de Logan (2017). Lo que pasó en el instituto Xavier y como Logan debe afrontar la muerte de a quién amó.
Relationships: Logan/Kurt Wagner
Kudos: 2





	Espérame ahí, elfo.

Era de noche, acostado en mi cama, él descansaba junto a mí. Kurt, aquel joven que había conocido hace tanto tiempo, bueno, ya no era ningún joven. Lo ví crecer y, sin saber como, terminé amándolo. El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido, mi factor de curación cada día es más débil, pero no se lo he dicho, no se lo he dicho a nadie. Siempre lo oculto. 

Lo miré, ahí, tan tranquilo. Como las cosas iban, él moriría después que yo, no quería verlo sufrir por eso. Pero he visto morir a demasiada gente... No soportaría verlo irse a él también. 

Comencé a quedarme dormido, pero algo me lo impidió. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler, las luces comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse. 

—¿Qué mierda? Elfo —lo desperté, a juzgar por su expresión parecía no ser el único que se sentía así 

—¿Logan? M-mein freund ¿Qué está pasando? —dijo con dificultad, pronto sentí mi cuerpo pesado, un fuerte sonido llegó a mis oídos, no podía escuchar nada 

—E-elfo —dije, de repente, las cosas se tranquilizaron. Kurt dió un suspiro de alivio 

—¿Q-qué fue eso? —me preguntó, antes de decirle que no tenía idea, Hank llegó con un portazo 

—Logan, Kurt... —dijo afligido, ¿Qué le pasaba? —¿Están bien? Parece que... Parece que Charles no está bien 

—¿Qué dices? 

—Tienen que ayudarme, él... Jubilee.. 

—¿Jubilee? ¿Qué sucede, Hank? —me levanto de la cama, el tono de Hank no me generaba confianza, algo había pasado —¡Hank responde! 

—Logan —ah, Elfo, siempre intentando tranquilizarme 

—Jubilee está muerta 

... 

¿Qué? No pensé en ese momento, retrocedí. Mire a Kurt, su mirada se cruzó con la mía, lo pude ver, las lágrimas en sus ojos no se hicieron esperar y pronto corrían por sus mejillas. 

—Jubs... —intenté contenerme, ¿Era la culpa de Charles? ¿Cómo? Él no le haría eso... Tomé a Kurt entre mis brazos, él lo necesitaba más que yo, pues ellos eran amigos desde que él llegó. Yo no estaba ahí en ese entonces, pero sabía cuanto la amaba. 

—Deben ayudarme, sí no ayudamos a Charles esto sucederá de nuevo y... Los demás moriremos —dijo Hank 

—Está bien, vamos. Elfo, quiero que saques a todos de aquí, no sabemos que puede pasar 

Antes de irme, él tomo mi brazo. Su mirada lo decía todo, estaba preocupado, preocupado de que yo no volviera. Lo besé en la frente, yo podía curarme rápido... Aún podía. 

—Estaré bien —suspiré y me fuí detrás de Hank 

Llegamos a la habitación de Charles, pero no estaba ahí, sin embargo, su silla de ruedas ahí estaba. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

—Charles —llamó Hank, preocupado. Caminó hacia la cama —¡Charles! —exclamó, el profesor se encontraba en el suelo, lo ayudé a ponerlo en su silla de ruedas. 

Charlie no estaba bien, su mirada estaba perdida, hablando de cosas sin sentido, ni siquiera podía entenderle. 

—Logan, ve a mi laboratorio, trae la medicina de Charles, la hice justo pensando en que este momento llegaría 

—¿Qué? Hank ¡¿Me vas a decir qué está sucediendo?!

—El cerebro de Charles en muy poderoso, con el paso del tiempo era inevitable que perdiera control sobre su poder. Sí no se controla, puede causar terribles catástrofes, como si fuera un arma letal —me explicó, no debía perder más tiempo, así que corrí al laboratorio de Hank 

Busqué la medicina, no fue dificil de encontrar, en una enorme contenedor había varias agujas, no supe cuál, así que lleve todo. 

Pero fue demasiado tarde, en medio del camino, la sensación de antes regresó. Esta vez todo comenzó a vibrar, mi cuerpo seguía sintiéndose pesado. No, no podía estar pasando esto. Utilicé mis garras para llegar a la habitación, clavandolas en la pared para poder sostenerme. Tomo un tiempo, pero llegue al fin, ahí estaba Charles, de espaldas. Tomé una de las agujas ya preparadas, esperando no equivocarme y así, le inyecté a Charles la dosis. 

Funcionó, todo se detuvo de nuevo. Tomé un respiro de todo esto. Sin embargo, llegué tarde. Hank estaba en el suelo, lo sacudí esperando despertarlo, él estaba muerto. 

—Kurt —pensé, corrí hacia afuera, incluso me olvidé de Charles. Solo podía pensar en Kurt, oh dios, tenía que encontrarlo. 

Y lo hice

Lo encontré

En el suelo. Kurt... Oh, Kurt... 

—No... No, no, no, no —me acerqué a su cuerpo, sus ojos abiertos, pero sin ese brillo rojizo de antes, sangre saliendo de sus oídos y nariz, pintando su rostro de rojo, su mirada perdida. Tomé su cuerpo entre mis brazos, esto no podía estar pasando —Kurt... Elfo... No... No, por favor —mi voz se rompió, puse mi rostro en su pecho, tomándolo con fuerza. Kurt estaba muerto. 

Todo el dolor, la impotencia de verlo muerto, y yo que no pude hacer nada. Todo se manifestó en un grito, un grito de lamento que ni yo pude evitar. La rabia se apoderó de mí. 

Cargué el cuerpo de Kurt, cerré sus ojos para que pudiera descansar. Comencé a recorrer la mansión en busca de alguien. Storm... No pude salvarla. Peter, oh niño, lo lamento tanto... Desearía haber sido tan rápido como tú. Todos estaban muertos, sin embargo, no pude encontrar a Bobby, Blink o Scott. 

—Tu los salvaste ¿No es así? —dejé el cuerpo de Kurt en nuestra cama, le hablé como si pudiera contestarme. No lo haría, él se había ido, se había ido y todo era mi culpa, no pude salvar a ninguno. Hank, Jubs, Storm, Peter, Remy, Kitty... Kurt... 

Kurt. Elfo. Nightcrawler. No dejaba de darme vueltas, tomé su mano, la que antes llena de calidez habría sostenido la mía, ahora estaba fría. 

Seguía odiandome a mi mismo, él debía vivir más. Recordé cuando lo conocí, era tan solo un niño, tan inocente, siempre me pregunté porque alguien como él se quedaría con un monstruo como yo. Recuerdo sus ojos llenos de vida, siempre hablándome de las cosas que había aprendido en América. Oh, Kurt, ¿Por qué no despiertas y me hablas otra vez? Desearía que esto fuera una pesadilla, despertar y que él siga junto a mí, hablándome por milésima vez del día en que creyó haber congelado su cerebro.

Lo siento tanto Kurt... Y aunque quisiera estallar en ira y destruirlo todo, aunque quisiera gritar y llorar por ti, tenía que irme. Charles seguía vivo, yo seguía vivo. Las personas no tardarían en llegar a investigar que pasó. 

Miré a Kurt por última vez, algún día me reuniré con él... A pesar de todo, esta vez quisiera que su mierda de la otra vida sea verdad, sí es así... Espérame ahí, elfo.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento tanto, pero entre Dark Phoenix y Logan hay muuucho tiempo, así que puedi hacer de ese tiempo lo que desee.


End file.
